


Sherlock, Moriarty, Puppy

by thoroughlysherlocked



Series: Two Characters and a Word walk into a bar... [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlysherlocked/pseuds/thoroughlysherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets a pet.</p><p>Super-Mini-Ficlet based on the title prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock, Moriarty, Puppy

“SIT Moriarty, SIT”

The puppy looks quizzically up at the strange man and reluctantly sits back on it’s hind legs.

“You know what John?” said Sherlock, “I think maybe I could be a dog person after all…”

“Sherlock you are NOT ALLOWED TO TORTURE THE PUPPY whatever bloody name you’ve given him, Ok?”

“Hmm..yes” replied Sherlock as he wondered if dogs always landed on their feet like cats did…


End file.
